Despedida
by L-St James
Summary: Harry sabe que ha llegado el momento en que Hermione debe huir...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A:** ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no subo una historia Harmony! Así que hoy decidí pasar el domingo escribiendo este one-shot. Les aclaro que en esta historia Harry y Hermione encontraron la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

¡Espero que les guste! :'D

* * *

Harry apago la radio una vez más, no podía seguir escuchando lo que decían en ella, era sorprendente escuchar los nombres de todos los magos y muggles que habían desaparecido, secuestrado y perdido la vida por la guerra que se llevaba a cabo, mientras que él se mantenía escondido en un bosque que le daba la tranquilidad suficiente como para olvidarse de todos los horrores.

Era el momento de que se reincorporara en la guerra una vez más para terminar con el reino de terror que Voldemort cernió sobre el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle a Hermione?

Metió las manos en su sudadera y saco los dos pedazos que una vez pertenecieron a su varita mágica. Tendría que llevarse la de Hermione si se lo permitía. ¡Por Merlín! También era muy consciente de que no podía dejarla desprotegida y los hechizos cada cierto tiempo tenían que realizarse para mantenerse seguros. ¿Cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento?

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la entrada de la tienda. Centro su mirada en la maravillosa vista que le ofrecía el bosque de Dean que pronto debía abandonar, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera y a él le tocaba preparar la cena de ese día. Hermione tenía que descansar más y no esforzarse mucho. La vio sentada en el viejo árbol sosteniendo uno de sus libros, centrada como siempre en la lectura.

Él se sentó frente a ella, se mantuvo en silencio el tiempo suficiente hasta que ella finalizo su lectura. Cerró el libro y extendió su mano para que la tomara.

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, Hermione —Susurró Harry y apretó su mano. ¡Era tan difícil!

El bosque de Dean se convirtió en su hogar hace poco más de cuatro meses. Recordó los días huecos y tristes, donde únicamente despertaba para mirar al nuevo día sin ánimo, desde el momento en que Ron los abandonó su relación con Hermione se quebró, el silencio era sofocante y era como si viviera solo en esa tienda de acampar. Las pocas palabras que cruzaban era cuando se trataba de la cena o sobre un posible lugar en donde algún horrocrux pudiera estar oculto, después de una noche tras discutir con Hermione y decirle que se fuera sin tanto lo deseaba, ella lo besó.

Y él correspondió a su beso.

Jamás pensó que besar a su mejor amiga le iba a causar tantas sensaciones y que todas ella pertenecían a la felicidad, era cálido, se sentía como un niño inexperto que nunca había besado a una chica, recordó que sus manos tocaron sus mejillas y ella paso sus brazos sobre su cuello, se besaron durante tanto tiempo, la respiración se entrecortaba y el aire era necesario y eran en esos segundos en los que él besaba su cuello, hasta que la necesidad se volvió a más.

Y pasaron la noche juntos.

Recordó la noche en que visitaron el Valle de Godric, la primer visita que hizo al cementerio en donde fueron enterrados sus padre y los sucesos que acontecieron después cuando se enfrentaron a Nagini en la vieja casa que una vez perteneció a sus padres; el horror y odio que sintió al pensar que Nagini pudo haberla lastimado con su veneno.

¡Merín! Voldemort estuvo esa noche en el Valle de Godric y ellos apenas pudieron escapar. ¡Para ese momento ella ya estaba embarazada!

—Debo volver al mundo mágico y enfrentarme a mis amigos, Hermione. Necesito encontrar el tiempo para terminar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y poder destruirlos, no puedo permitir que más vidas se sigan perdiendo.

—Iré contigo —Hermione dijo de manera obstinada y Harry sonrió. No iba a ser fácil, ella intentó separar su mano de la de él, pero no se lo permitió.

—No. Tú tienes que huir, Hermione. Tienes que vivir una vida diferente, lejos del peligro. El peligro nunca te abandonara si continuas a mi lado.

—Me conoces —Hermione trato de que su voz no se quebrara—. Nunca he huido del peligro en mi vida y lo sabes.

—Y por eso te considero la mujer más valiente que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer y de la cual me siento honrado de cuidar —Harry sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Con su mano libre tomo su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Tengo que ir contigo, esta guerra es tanto tuya como mía. Iremos juntos, Potter.

—No, tienes que pensar por tu bien, por el mío y por el de nuestro hijo —Las lágrimas se resbalaron por las mejillas de Hermione. Hablar del niño que estaba por nacer era un punto que quebrantaba a Hermione lo suficiente para que fuera consciente de que ella no podía seguir arriesgándose—. Perdí a mis padres, amigos, maestros, compañeros, no estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti también. Iré a la Guerra mientras que tú huirás del país y te establecerás en algún lugar seguro al finalizarla te buscaré y criaremos a nuestro hijo juntos.

—¿Cómo quieres que viva tranquilamente si estoy por abandonar mi deber? No puedo establecerme en algún país remoto y hacer caso omiso de lo que sucede.

—Tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo es mi preocupación —Harry junto su frente con la de ella—. Puedo hacer lo mismo, irme contigo a cualquier otro país y comenzar juntos pero nadie excepto nosotros y Ron conoce lo de los horrocruxes, es mi misión terminarla y volver a tu lado. Te juro por mi vida que no permitiré que nada les suceda por mi culpa.

—Harry…

—Me pondré en contacto con uno de nuestros amigos, él nos ayudará para que puedas salir del país sin ser vista.

—No me estás dando la oportunidad de hablar, Potter. Estas tomando todas las decisiones y no es justo para nosotros.

—Nuestro bebé. Si te permito ir serás un blanco fácil, me moriría si les pasara algo —Harry tomo una de las manos de Hermione y la puso sobre su abultado vientre. Él realizo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.

—Te exaltaste la primera tarde cuando se movió...

—O cuando le cantaste y no dejo de patearte...

—Te quiero, Harry.

—Te quiero, Hermione —Harry beso sus mejillas y con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas silenciosas—. Jamás me arrepentiré de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros, ha sido lo más hermoso que he vivido. Irás a otro país, nos reuniremos pronto y formaremos una familia.

* * *

**N/A II:** ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Me gusto esta idea de que Harry y Hermione convivieron juntos en un pequeño romance y al final él insiste en que ella huya. Hermione es mucho más terca en cualquier sentido pero para este momento su embarazo ya es avanzado y sabe que no debe arriesgarse tanto :'D


End file.
